This invention relates to an inflatable article, and particularly to an inflatable article having an inflatable body with at least one additional air compartment formed on/near the heat-sealed edge of the body by heat sealing an additional gas impervious sheet to the main body.
Inflatable articles made by heat sealing one or more pieces of strong plastic sheetings, such as PVC sheeting, include sharp heat seal edges which can harm the users. Therefore, a means whereby the sharp edges can be concealed is needed.
The inflatable article having an inflatable body with an additional air compartment formed thereon was known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,539 discloses a inflatable toy ballon of irregular shape having sunken portions and projecting portions, the projecting portions being independently formed and superimposed on the main inflatable body of the toy ballon by cementing a separate sheet to the main inflatable body for providing the projecting portions with a measure of rigidity so that these portions cn retain in their desired shape U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,768 discloses a water toy which is provided with inflatable projecting portions at the lower parts thereof for floating the toys in upright position on the water. In neither reference is any description included of means provided to conceal sharp heat-sealed edges.